All just an act
by xxsumikoxxx
Summary: Sora and his twin brother Roxas are starting their first year of college and want to meet new people. Sora is an actor and is excited to join in the plays and other fine art programs that the school offers. But what's the deal with his room mate?
1. Chapter 1

The sun beemed down on the twins as they stepped onto Destiny Island College, the place that they would call home for the next four years. The college was rather large, with three seperate buildings, the two boys had to check their map to know which building was which. It showed them that the boys dorm building was on the left, the main building for classes in the middle,  
>then the girls dorm building on the far right.<p>Along with that, there were pavements guiding to the main building, which had a large fountain infront of it's brown walls.<br>Around them were other teens, some new to the college, others coming back for another year. "So..ready to go, Roxas?"  
>Sora turned to his younger twin, a large smile on his features. Roxas looked to his brother and gave a short nod, trying not to drop the heavy box that he carried.<p>

"Alright, well is says that my room is...B102, and your is A105." Sora said while looking on the white sheet of paper that he had ontop of his own box. They both made sure to not bring too many things, so each had a semi-large box filled with clothes,  
>then a backpack with other things, such as toothbrushes, laptops, and their alarm clocks.<p>

"So, let's get going then." Roxas said with a grunt, and set off towards the boys dorm.

"Look, I'll come visit you once I'm done settling in my own room, 'kay?" Sora laughed while walking out of Roxas's room. His brother waved him off, and couldn't help but grin, "Yeah yeah, Mom." he chuckled lightly before sorting through his box and bag.

'I hope he'll make some good friends this year..' Sora thought with a sigh as he made his way up to his own room, 'Well, here I am. Room B102.' He stared at the beige door with golden numbers on it. With a nervous hand he opened to door to see his new room.

It was..simple enough. White walls with a deep blue carpet, two beds on seperate sides of the room, the left wall with another door, which he assumed led to the washroom, and two dark wood desks. One underneath the window between the two beds,  
>the other on the right wall, at the end of the second bed, two small wardrobes, and two end tables for each bed. It was a good sized room,<br>enough space between the beds to be able to move around and not disturb his room mate.

'R..Roommate.' Sora inwardly gulped, he was nervous. Meeting new people was good and all, but he was going to meet the person who he would be staying with for the rest of the year. 'What if we don't get along?' Sora thought while placing his stuff on the bed to the left of the room. 'What if he turns out to be some sort of freak?'

While he was in the washroom, unpacking his tooth brush and hair brush, Sora heard the door click open, then shut.  
>Then the squeak of the empty bed as it's new owner set his things down on it. "Hey, someone here somewhere?" A deep voice rang throughout the room. "Yeah.." Sora started as a whisper then cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm in the washroom." he called out.<p>

"Alright." Came the bored reply before Sora stepped out from the washroom and looked to his new room mate. A well built teen with shoulder length silver hair and light green eyes. He wore a black zip up vest underneath another yellow and white vest that stayed un-zipped, baggy blue jeans that stayed up with a studded belt, and grey sneakers. On his left arm was a single, baggy,  
>white arm warmer. Sora forced down an embarassed blush as he sat down on his own bed, the unknown teen had begun to unpack his bedding and was making his own bed. Something Sora had already done.<p>

"I'm Sora, by the way." The brunette said while taking his alarm clock out from his bag. He found a power socket behind the end table, and was laying on his stomach to get a good reach at it. "Riku." his room mate responded, then sat down on his freshly made bed. The two sat on their respective beds and stared around their room as the akward air settled in.

"Soo.."Riku started and Sora looked to him, a curious gaze in his eyes. "Er..What are you majoring in?" He questioned, and the brunette's eyes lit up. "I'm majoring in the Preforming arts, I heard alot of good things for this schools theatre program and was hoping to get into some plays, learn about different meanings behind plays, the different personallitys you can get into with all the different roles. I would love to become an actor." Sora spoke with such enthusiasm that Riku couldn't help but smile.

"Is that so? I've heard good things of this school's theatre too. My friend Namine is here for Visual arts, she's a great artist."  
>Riku commented, which led into a large conversation about the arts, their friends, likes and dislikes. Sora found that Riku was there with a major is Literature and was working to write a novel of his own.<p>

"That sounds really cool, Riku." Sora smiled and looked over to his room mate. "Heh, thanks I guess. So you're here for the preforming arts? Are you a good actor?" Riku scootched on his bed to rest his back against the wall. Sora gave a modest blush and looked down to his fingers, "I'm okay, I guess..." Riku grinned over the the brunette, "Well I would love to see you preform."  
>he said, his eyes still on the brunette. "E-eh...well..I'm going to be looking into the plays for this school..so maybe you can."<br>Sora mummbled while lightly scratching his chin.

"I'd like that." Riku said with a grin. "So, when do classes start?" Sora questioned while looking out the window, getting a good view of the campus. "Not until tomorrow, we have a day to get settled in, then classes start in the morning." "Well it's nice that they give us this one day." A thought then struck Sora and he jumped to his feet, "Crap! I told my brother I would go back and check in on him. That was like.." his gaze then shifted to the alarm clock he had set up, "Two hours ago? Crap, crap, crap! Sorry, Riku.  
>I need to go find my brother, you can join me if you'd like?" Sora looked at Riku once he was at the door. The silver haired teen gave a shrug in response, but stood up non-the-less and followed the brunette down to his brother's room.<p>

"It takes you two hours to un-pack two things?" Roxas said while keeping his eyes on his book. He seemed to have finished the line he was on, because he dog eared the page then shut his book. "Oh, who is this?" The blonde sat up once he noticed his brothers companion.

"Roxas, this is Riku, my room mate. Riku, my brother Roxas." Sora introduced the two while motioning towards the pair. "Nice to meet you." Riku said while nodding towards the blonde, who responded with a "Likewise."

The trio spent all afternoon in Roxas' room, the blonde sitting cross legged on his bed, along with his twin, and Riku sitting on the floor infront of them. "So, Riku. Is this your first year here?" Roxas looked to the silver haired teen. "Yeah, this is the school that all my brother's had gone to. So I figured 'Eh, why not?' It's close to home and my brother's had already filled me in on some of the school rules."

"School rules? Like what?" Sora sat up abit to get more comfortable, his eyes still on the other teen. 'He has really nice eyes..' Sora thought to himself, 'Woah, wait, what?' He quickly moved away from the thought and focused on what Riku was saying. "Well, for one, there's a curfew. Lights out by eleven thirty, unless it's a weekend. When it's a weekend you could pull an all nighter for all they care."

"Good to know." Roxas nodded before looking to his clock, "Well, it's almost six. You should probably head back to your dorms. I'm going to stay here and finish my book. Nice meeting you, Riku." the blonde waved to his brother and Riku as they left. "Nice meeting you aswell,  
>Roxas." Riku said, his hands deep inside of his pockets. The pair then left back to their dorm room to settle in. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks, Riku! Nice meeting you, Kairi. Maybe we can hang out sometime!" Sora waved to the girl, his other hand still in Riku's grip. He was then

pulled away by his friend before he could hear Kairi's response.

"That wasn't very polite, Riku." Sra frowned to his friend, having pulled himself out of the other's grip.

"I..Sorry. I just hate to be late, and the bell is going to ring any moment." Riku explained himself, his hands burrying deep in his pant pockets.

'Why did I do that..' Riku mused, 'It...irritated me. The look in her eyes when she saw him. The look in his eyes when he saw her. Like he was

so happy just to meet her.' He shook his head slightly, clearing himself of any further thoughts. 'What the hell am I thinking? I just met the guy

the other day and now I'm being all protective.'

"Are you okay, Riku?" Sora stared up to his new friend with large, curious eyes. The silver haired teen stared down at him for a moment before

smiling.

"Yeah Sora, I'm fine." He responded as they made their way to the theatre. The bell had just rung and students passed them by in the hall.

"Well that's good. Hey, wanna go and get a coffee after classes? I've heard some great things about this coffee shop down the road." Sora

went on to talk about the good reviews he had heard on the cafe, especially their pastries.

"I'd like that." The corner of Riku's mouth pulled into a grin as they finally came to the doors of Sora's class. Opening the doors they looked around

the room. The stage was large and dark, with a space of about three meters between it and rows of bleachers. The first row had some students

sitting on them already, and the teacher sat on a fold out chair infront of the class.

"Welcome." The teacher, a young looking woman with short black hair called out to them, "My name is , please take a seat."

Sora sat down, leaving a space between him on either side. Meanwhile, Riku talked to the teacher. Explaining how he always loved to watch

the preforming arts and was wondering if it was alright if he sat in on some classes since he had nothing to do at this time.

"Alright, Riku, take a seat." grinned at him before motioning to the class. "Alright-y people. This is Riku, he's gunna be sitting

in on some of our classes. Which is awesome, because it gets you all use to performing in front of an audience."

Suddenly the doors opened once more, and Riku's eyes instantly narrowed.

The girl who had bumped into Sora, Kairi, strolled through the doors with a smile. "Sorry I'm late, had to rush back to my dorm." with that she took

the free seat on the other side of Sora, and the class began


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello readers :) Thank you all again so so so much for the reviews! It really helps me to keep inspired when I know that like..people actually read this stuff and enjoy it xD. Makes me happy that others are happy? I dunno, I'm rambling.  
>ANYWAYS; I noticed my computer effed up for some reason while I was uploading the previous chapter and introducing the Theatre teacher.<br>I wanted the teacher to be Yuffie Kisaragi, and I have no idea why it was deleted when I uploaded the chapter.  
>Anyways, she introduced herself as , so let's just hope it doesn't randomly delete things again xD. ON WITH THA CHAPTER :3 Er...alittle bit of Kairi bashing, but its to help move the story along.<p>Riku was not impressed. He had been sitting in on Sora's drama class and was forced to sit there and listen to Kairi talk to Sora non-stop.<br>'Jesus Christ, does this woman ever shut up?' He inwardly growled at the annoyance.

"I guess it's kinda funny how we're in the same class, huh?" Kairi continued on, fully turned in her chair to look at Sora; who simply turned his head in her direction. "I mean, what are the odds that I would bump into you, strike up abit of a conversation and them bam! You're in my class." She giggled then and Sora nodded.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." The brunette agreed, a large smile plastered on his features.

"So, what are you doing after class?" Riku's eyes flicked to catch Kairi leaning towards Sora ever so slightly as she asked him this.

"Sora and I are hanging out." He cut in, his attention moving back to the front of th class and focusing on a random part of the stage; acting as if he hadn't moved from the spot since he sat down.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll join you?" Her eyes shifted between the pair then fixed back onto Sora. He bit his lip, thinking over the situation.  
>Riku patiently waited for the brunette's reply, though his finger did twitch slightly.<p>

"Sorry, Kairi. But I already had plans with Riku to hang out, just the two of us. Maybe we can do that some other time?" Sora replyed, smiling still. Kairi did look dissapointed, but shrugged it off quickly as the teacher came back from her office in the class off to the side of the room.

"Sorry about that, couldn't find the attendence list to save my life. So, let's just go over this quickly." began calling out the students names, save for Riku.  
>"Well, you're all here. Great. So, do you all remember the enterance preformances you had to do in order to get into the class?" She looked around at the students then, seeing them nod in responce. "Good, because your first assignment is to preform all three of those infront of the class. No, not now, I will give you all two days before I want preformances to start. Just some time to refresh your memory of the preformance.<br>Everyone understand what I'm asking for?" Again, the student's nodded. "Great, class is dissmissed. Go do..whatever." And with that she stood from her plastic chair, almost knocking it over with a slight bounce in her actions, and walked back into her office.

The students quickly filed out of the class room, talking to others they had met, or friends from previous years about what preformances they were going to give.

"So, what are you doing Sora?" Riku questioned as they made their way out of the theatre. He had one hand gripping the strap of his bag,  
>and the other burried in his pants pocket.<p>

"It's a supprise." Sora grinned up to his new friend, "If you want to see my skills as an actor, I'm not letting you know anything until I act infront of everyone." Riku chuckled at Sora's childish-ness and continued on their way to the cafe.

It was a nice little shop with brown tiles layed out on the floor. The walls were sectioned off, with a yellow-ish brown on the top, then a thin strip of wood before ending with the same sort of wood on the bottom; a nice dark maple. Polished wood tables lines against the walls and a large window in the front of the cafe with the stores logo painted on the glass. "Destiny Cafe" it read out in a neat cursive text.  
>The front counter as split into two sections, one with a display of pastries behind plexi-glass, and then a polished wood counter where customers could order from. Behind the counter was a chalkboard that had all the menu items on it, and the prices.<p>

Riku was slowly enjoying himself, he and Sora had taken a seat infront of the window to get a good view of the town. Two small menus were already set in a stand holder for customers who wanted to sit and talk before actually ordering. Just as Riku was about to lean back in his chair and relax he heard the jingle that signaled people walking through the front doors. Then he heard "Oh my gosh, Sora! I didn't know you were coming here!" Kairi.

She approached their table, smiling widely, "You didn't tell me you were coming here." Kairi then grabed a chair from a different table and pulled it over to their table in order to join them.

"There's a reason for that." Riku growled under his breath, but was un-heard as Kairi continued to strike up a conversation with Sora, completely blocking him from any type of communication with him. Whenever he would open his mouth to say anything, she would interupt and start talking to Sora about the classes she had.

Riku had had enough. He stood abruptly from his seat, catching Sora's eye in the action, and went to leave.

"W-Wait! Riku?" Sora called after him just as he turned his back. Riku cocked his head to look at Sora from his shoulder, replying with a simple 'Hm?'

"Are..are you leaving? We only got here..." The brunette paused to look at his watch, then gasped in supprise, "We've been here for fourty minutes and didn't order anything?"

"Seems like it. Anyways, I noticed we lost track of time and I need to go back to the dorm and look over the notes from Chemistry, see if I missed anything, y'know?" Riku grinned again at the child like nature that Sora portrayed.

"Well here, I'll come with you. Sorry, Kairi. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Sora stood from his chair, waved to the girl at the table, then quickly walked to Riku's side. "Let's go." And they left.

Riku inwardly chuckled as they passed the window of the cafe; Kairi was still sitting there and she did not look impressed. She was squeezing on the side of the table so hard that her knuckles turned white and her cheeks were flushed with embarassment of being ditched, and anger with being ignored for Riku.

'Score one for me.' Riku thought to himself as he and Sora made their way back to their dorm. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks again for helping me go over my lines, Roxas." Sora thanked his twin while gathering his scripts, "It really means a lot to me."  
>The pair were in Sora's dorm room; Roxas sitting on his bed while Sora stood in front of him to give a show of his monologue.<p>

"No problem, Sor'. That's what a brother is for, helping the other out." Roxas scooted back a bit so he could lean against the wall.

"Ri~ght. Now, do you want to tell me why you're actually here?" The brunette laughed when Roxas refused to make eye contact with his twin,  
>proving to Sora that he had other reasons for coming over.<p>

"My room mate is a fucking psycho!" Roxas exclaimed while stretching out on the bed, "The first time I met him he was playing with a zippo lighter and then started doing all these...flips with it and different tricks." His eyes narrowed at his twin when he heard a loud laugh.  
>"I'm not joking dude, he is psycho. After he got the lighter going he tossed it in the recycling bin I had chucked some old sketches in and then just WATCHED them burn!"<p>

"Hm, sounds like a lot of fun." Sora's laughing had calmed down and he took a seat on the roll out chair of his desk. "So, what does he look like?"

"He has pale skin, bright green eyes, red hair..." Roxas seemed to look past his brother while thinking of the features his room mate showed.  
>"He's a good head taller then I am, and he's skinny. But he has some muscles, the shirt he was wearing was kinda tight and it showed off his muscles well...Geez, his entire outfit was a bit too tight for him."<p>

"What's his name?"

"Axel..." The blonde's mind still seemed a million miles away.

"Does he have a nice butt?" Sora asked, trying to mess with his twin. It worked too, because Roxas answered with; "He has an amazing ass."  
>The brunette bit back a laugh as reality came back to Roxas.<p>

"W-wait! I didn't mean-! No! ARGH!" He grabbed a pillow and smothered his face into it, letting out a frustrated noise while Sora laughed.  
>"...Fine then." He sat up and tossed the pillow to the floor, "If we're going to go to that topic: what's it like having Riku as a room mate?"<p>

"I...What? What do you mean 'that topic'?" Sora tilted his head slightly, genuinely confused by how Roxas worded that statement.

"Oh come on, Sora! You can't say that you haven't sneaked a peek at him before."

"Why would I do that?" His cheeks began to brighten in embarrassment at the conversation they were having.

"A-duh. I dunno, Sora. Maybe because you have hormones and all you've been doing for three days is hanging out with him. You perform for your drama class tomorrow and the only thing you've asked me about your performance is if I think Riku will like it." Roxas had a 'know-it-all' smirk on his face when Sora blushed again.

"Well, he said that he wanted to see me perform and I don't want to disapoint him. That doesn't mean that I go around looking at his butt!" Sora frowned at his twin. "I'm not some creepy pervert who wants to hump a guy I just met."

"Hey now, there's nothing wrong with looking at him and admiring his body. Do you really want him to see you as this awesome actor?"

"I didn't mean it like that...I just." He took a moment to think over how he would word this, "I just don't want to embarrass myself. We're just getting to be friends and he said he was looking forward to seeing me act, so I don't want him to see me as an idiot who doesn't know what they're doing."

"Alright, alright. I'll drop it. Sora, you're doing great in your performance, you just need to relax. Don't do it for anyone else, but yourself.  
>I gotta go though, I have English homework and I need to make sure pyro-boy didn't burn our room. I'll see ya'." The blonde gathered his bag together and left the room while waving to his brother.<p>

"Yeah...bye." After hearing the door click shut Sora sighed and grabbed a towel so he could take a shower before Riku came back from picking up some food for them.

AN: Gah, a short chapter but it's out. Yay, we know Axel will be appearing and that Roxas has dirty thoughts about him. -eyebrow wiggle-  
>Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions~ Love ya' guys.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ^_^ thanks for the reviews~. Also, a special mention to AkisWonderland for a wonderful idea ;D Oops. Spoiler? Oh well, I give credit where credit is due.

"Sora, you have to wake up." Riku grumbled while fixing the tie of his school uniform. Sora, his room mate, was still laying in bed; laying on his stomach with his head underneath his pillow.

"Dun wanna." Came a groggy reply from the brunette as he got a hold of his blankets and brought them up to his neck.

Riku looked over his shoulder to Sora with a sly grin, in his mind the gears were turning. Slowly, being careful not to make the floor beneath his feet squeak, Riku approached his friend's bed. Leaning down to have his lips right by the brunette's ears, he inhaled deeply before shouting "SORA, WAKE UP!"

This sent the smaller teen into a fit of screams, cusses, and somethings that Riku thought he wouldn't hear Sora say.  
>By the end of Sora's fit, the brunette was on the floor by his bed, tangled in his blankets, and his silver haired room mate was beside him laughing hysterically.<p>

"S...Sorry, Sora." Riku stuttered out while catching his breath, "But we both have classes, and besides, you have your performance today."  
>As Riku finished his statement, Sora sprung up and rushed through his morning routine. Riku just watched from his bed and chuckled.<p>

(FF to lunch)

"Are you excited?" Riku looked up from his lunch to meet the confused gaze of his friend, "About your performance, I mean."

"Oh..that. Uhm.." Sora quickly took a gulp of his soda, "I don't know. I'm nervous about preforming in front of everyone. Just promise not to laugh, okay?" Sora looked up to Riku with pleading eyes.

"Why would I laugh at you, Sora?" He tilted his head to the side while taking a sip of his down drink, orange juice.

"Well..the monologue I'm going to preform is uhm...emotional. That's all I'm going to say about it, but you better not laugh."

"Okay, Sora. I won't laugh."

"Promise?" Sora's eyes narrowed slightly, searching Riku's face for any sign that the silver haired teen was lying.

"I promise." As if to prove his point, Riku held his piny out to the brunette, who quickly curled his own digit around Riku's.  
>Riku chuckled softly at the childish actions, but Sora was satisfied with it so they continued eating.<p>

(At the theatre)

"Alright, alright. Everyone sit down." Ms. Kisaragi said while walking into the room, effectively making the students go quiet and get into their seats. "Good. Now, I hope you all have come prepared for today, because we're going to hop right in to the performances. Any volunteers?"  
>She looked around the room slowly, waiting for either a student to raise their hand, or perhaps stand up.<p>

"No?" A small frown came to play on her features as she ran a hand through her short black hair, "Okay, then I'll just pick for you."  
>A soft chorus of groans came from her decisious as she looked over the attendance list. "Oh don't give me that, I gave you guys an opportunity to choose...Hm..Tidus. Why don't you go first?"<p>

All eyes turned to the tan boy who stood up from his seat. Riku looked to him from the corner of his eyes and took to mind his appearance.  
>He was shorter then Riku, but an inch or so taller then Sora. He had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A sheepish grin came onto his face as he looked back at all the students.<p>

He made his way on the stage and smiled down to his audience and the teacher began to speak again, "Okay, so just introduce yourself to the class and tell us what you'll be preforming today."

"Well, my name is Tidus and I'll be preforming Flub's monologue from "The Father Clock" by Walter Wykes."

The boy got into position on the stage and took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he got into the character he would portray. After a short moment, his eyes opened and he began.

His tone was a mixture of anger, confusion, and hurt as he paced back and forth on the stage, "WHERE IS HE? He he said he d always be here! And now he s it s all it s all falling apart and he s not he s not here to to put it all "  
>Tidus paused then and froze where he was on stage as if in thought.<br>"He must " A wave of optimism rose from him then, "he must be on his way! He s been held up! That s all! Caught in traffic! "  
>He turned then to face the audience and, though speaking to himself still, he seemed to be addressing them just by facing forwards"<p>

"The streets are empty, I admit, but all of those lights some of them still work, and he s he s probably oh wait I've got it! He s found another theater! That's it! A new space! And he wanted to surprise us! Oh, how exciting! We've been acting like such babies! He ll have a good laugh at our expense, won t he! I can t wait to see! A new stage! It must be something wonderful!  
>Not like this one! This husk! No! This is only a shadow! A mustard seed! Why it s it s probably beyond our ability to grasp! Something magnificent for once! A a single site! With no partition! No barrier! No auditorium!"<p>

The boy's voice was getting full of excitement though, as the hopes of what would come filled his mind.  
>Suddenly, Tidus jumped down from the stage and into the space between it and the audience, breaking what people called the 'fourth wall'.<br>But, none the less, he continued on his monologue.

"One space! All of us together! A hundred thousand swiveling seats! Always a full house! And lots of clapping! Clapping and laughter! And and lights! Oh! Lights! All kinds of luminous vibrations! Fresnels of gold shooting light in waves, in sheets, in fusillades of fiery arrows! A living theater! It s going to be something!" He gasped softly as though he hit a sudden realization.

"He must be on his way! Right now! To tell us! To let us know! I m going to tell him all of the silly ideas we've passed around!  
>We ll all have a good laugh! All of us! A nice little chuckle! He s he s probably at the door right now!"<br>His head whipped to the door of the theater.

"There! That cough! Did you hear it? I d know that cough anywhere! We have to give him a great welcome!"

Eagerly, Tidus ran to the doors and swung them open. But, nothing or no one was there. A wave of disappointment played on the boys features as he slumped away from the closing doors, his voice weak now.  
>"I I don t "<br>He moved to the stairs of the stage and sat there, his head in his hands, though his voice was still audible as he said his last line.  
>"I've made a great fool of myself. Haven t I?"<br>After another moment of silence, Tidus looked up from his hands and has a grin tugging his lips. "Scene."

The students clapped for him as he stood, bowed, and took his seat again.  
>"Wow, that was so good." Sora gushed to Tidus as he took his seat. Riku glanced over from the other side of Sora, his eyes narrowing as he saw a pink tint rise on Tidus' cheeks.<p>

"Oh..it was nothing, really. What's your name?"

"Sora." The brunette grinned as he and Tidus shook hands. Riku's narrowing eyes turned into a full out glare as he noticed Sora's tone.  
>The same one he used when meeting Kairi.<br>The look in Tidus' eyes; the same one Kairi had when bumping into Sora and him on their first day to class.

"Okay, Sora. It's your turn." called out.

Sora stood from his seat and turned to Riku and Tidus, giving them a nervous smile, "Wish me luck."

"Luck." Both Tidus and Riku said at the same time.

Sora stepped onto the stage and quickly set up his props; a desk to his right, and a chair to sit on that faced the audience but stayed by the desk.

"Uhm..Hi..My name is Sora, and I'll be preforming Dan's monologue from "The Unwanted" by Walter Wykes." A blush of embarrassment came upon him as he realized he and Tidus were doing monologues created by the same man.

He took a shaky breath, sat down on the chair, and began.

"She left a note. Did you know that?" At first, Sora was staring at the table, his voice hollow, but a trace of guilt was there. He paused for a second before continuing.

"She left a note that she was doing it for me." The guilt in his voice rose a bit, and he paused again.

"For me. Because she knew I didn't want her anymore." This time the hand on the table curled into a fist before he stood from the seat.

"What s horrible is it was true. I didn't want her. I was ready to walk away and she knew it. I was gonna wash my hands of the whole fucking thing find some sane girl and start over " His voice became slightly angry, but it was easy to tell that the character he portrayed was simply angry with himself. Sora uncurled his fist and stared at his hands.

"someone who didn't play mind games all the fucking time someone who didn't question my every motive someone who didn't scare the hell out of me." Now he looked up at the audience, addressing them.

"You know, there were times I was actually afraid she might kill me. My own wife. I was afraid she might poison the milk or stick me with a steak knife in the middle of the night. Honest to god. I was afraid to go to sleep."  
>He paused for a moment again, adding dramatic effect.<p>

"Sometimes, I think the only reason she didn't is she knew this would hurt more. This would stay with me."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, seeming frustrated.

"If you want to go "

Again, he paused and pointed off stage to a 'door'.

"I know I m kind of a head-case right now."

His voice seemed almost desperate now as he sat back down on the chair, rubbing his temples.

"I just don t want to think about it. I keep seeing her in that pool of blood the way I found her with her wrists and it was all over her nightgown the one I d bought her for Christmas her eyes were all glassy like you see in the movies like a dead fish like a dead fucking fish with its wrists slit, but it s my wife, and it s real, and I can t get that picture out of my head. I want it to go away." The character was recalling the scene and narrating it to the audience,  
>his voice strained to show that he was choking back tears. This had many of the female students sniffling softly at the convincing display of emotions before them, and caused the males to either divert their eyes, or shift uncomfortable. Some even sniffed like the girls.<br>Sora hung his head.

"I want it to go away like a bad dream, but "

He then looked up, his eyes glossy and his face flushed.

"It hasn't yet...Scene." Sora stood then and the students clapped just as loud as they had for Tidus.  
>Blushing in embarrassment, Sora quickly bowed and rushed off the stage to his seat.<p>

"That was really good." Tidus grinned over to Sora, "It's funny that we chose the same writer, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Sora laughed softly.

Riku leaned over to Sora's left side and placed his lips near the brunette's ear.  
>"You did...really good. I'm impressed." The silver haired teen breathed out.<p>

Sora had an even deeper blush coating his cheeks at the comment and smiled up to his friend. "Thanks Riku...it means a lot coming from you."

AN: Whew. That was interesting to write. Please review, and if anyone else has something they want to see, or any nice criticism that would be helpful in moving my story along that would be awesome. :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you like my performance, Riku?" Sora hadn't stopped questioning Riku about his performance in theater class since they left.

"Sora, you were great. Relax." Riku chuckled at Sora's constant questioning; asking ways he could improve and what Riku thought

was the best part of the monologue.

"Yeah. But wasn't Tidus amazing?" The taller of the two tensed at the mention of the sandy blonde's name. Not noticing this, Sora

continued, "The way he carried himself through out the performance, how well he got into character and how he could make the audience respond was" Sora took a moment to sigh, "amazing."

A soft snort from Riku pulled Sora out of his thoughts. "He was alright."

"Alright? He was awesome! I wish I could be more like him." Sora stared in front of them, returning to his thoughts from before.

"You were better." Riku smiled down to Sora and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The brunette blushed lightly at the friendly action, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. You were amazing. Don't worry about Tidus. Besides, I don't see why you're getting in such a fuss about some guy."

Riku huffed slightly, "You're very talented, Sora. Don't sell yourself short."

"I...I-uhm." Sora was at a loss for words, he chose to stay looking at the ground, blushing.

The pair decided to go to Mcdonalds for a quick dinner and, while in the restaurant, Sora couldn't help but notice quite a few girls looking over at them, or more specifically; Riku.

"Y'know, that group of girls over there is checking you out. Why not say hi?" Sora mumbled while nudging Riku with his silver hair teen looked up at the girls, who giggled when they got his attention. Unfortunately for them, Riku sent a death glare to the group, causing them to squeak in fear and turn around quickly.

After getting their food to go, they made their way back to the dorm rooms.

"Hey, Riku? I have a question." Sora looked up to the taller male, holding his bag of food infront of him.

"Shoot."

"Why did you react like that towards those girls? Actually...I've never really seen you hanging out with any girls." Sora questioned the other a curious look in his eyes.

"They're annoying. I have no interest in those girls or, to be honest, any...girls." Riku muttered the last part while looking forwards, forcing the strain in his voice away before he spoke.

They had made it to their room by the time Sora blurted out, "So..are you er..gay?"

Silence.

Not a word was said for a long time.

Just two friends looking at each other, one waiting for an answer, the other unsure what to say.

"Er...Yeah. I am. Is that..okay? You aren't going to treat me differently, right?" Riku sat on his bed, his back pressing against the headboard.

Sora sat on the end of Riku's bed, cross legged with his bag of food in front of him. He began to take out his food while responding.

"Of course it's fine. I don't care that you're gay dude, you are who you are."

"Thanks, Sora. Well, what about you? I haven't exactly seen you talking to many girls." He looked over to Sora, imitating the brunettes curious gaze from before.

"U...uh...Well, in all honesty, I don't know. I've never really felt a strong attraction to either gender. So I can't say if I am or if I'm not."

Sora's gaze lowered to his food as he picked up a french fry, twirled it in ketchup, and ate it.

"Fair enough." Riku shrugged before taking a bite of his own burger. 'So Sora isn't sure of his sexuality..interesting.' He thought to himself

while chewing his food.

"You'll still be my friend no matter how I 'turn out', right?" Riku was broken from his trance at the soft words Sora spoke. He looked up to see the brunette; his head bowed and a blush coating his cheeks.

"Sora. I just came out to you. Of course I'll accept you for who you are." He smiled a bit and leaned towards Sora, his hand outstretched so he could ruffled the spiky locks.

'Soft...' Riku though while messing up the brunette's hair. His smile only widened as he noticed Sora leaning into his touch, seeing it as a source of comfort.

"Thanks, Riku. I know we've only knows eachother for a little while but I feel really comfortable with you." Sora looked up to meet Riku's eyes, a smile plastered on his own features.

He chuckled at Sora's words, but nodded his head in agreement. "Same."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi everyone, I'll be trying to write more often for this story because I feel bad for making people wait for another chapter xD. I'm going to be taking a break from the Sora/Riku chapters and focus on the Roxas/Axel part of the story. So here we goooo.

The blonde haired teen let out a third frustrated sigh from where he was sitting on his bed. Roxas and his new roommate Axel were having a stare down, or, to be fully honest, Roxas was glaring over to the red head and he in turn was staring at his Zippo lighter.

Just as he opened his mouth to let out a fourth sigh Axel cut in by saying "Y'know, just cause you keep sighing, doesn't mean I will put my lighter away."

He huffed in response to the red head, "I just don't get the attraction you have to that thing. And, you go around just playing with it. Just the other day you set the recycling can on fire!" Roxas stood from his bed then, his hands on his hips as he leant forward towards Axel.

"I like fire, it isn't a crime. Also, I put the fire out in just a few seconds so no one was hurt. I'm not a moron." Axel rolled his eyes at the blondes tirade.

"Pft. Sometimes I wonder." He scoffed in reference to Axel's 'I'm not a moron' comment.

This, surprisingly, caused the red head to laugh.

"So blondie does have a sense of humor." Axel chuckled while snapping his lighter shut. "So, what classes do you have, blondie?"

Roxas frowned at the nickname but decided to ignore it for the time being. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, since we're going to be roommates for the time we're here, why not know each other?"

"Fair enough.." Roxas sat up a bit and straightened his green T-shirt. "I'm studying to be a doctor. What about you?"

"I'm looking to being a lawyer." Axel said, placing his oh so precious lighter in his front jean pocket.

"Oh great, then you can defend yourself when you go on trial for setting fire to this building." Roxas groaned as he watched Axel pull his lighter out once again and flick it until a steady stream of fire came out.

"Har-har. You're so funny." The redhead rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the blonde. He noticed his lips were twitching. 'Why is he…?' Axel got his answer when Roxas suddenly burst into laughter.

"The hell, what's wrong with you blondie?" Axel grunted.

"Us! Just…going back and for like this! Hahahahah!" Roxas was clutching his sides by then as he laughed harder.

Axel looked to him for a moment in shock, then slowly joined in on his roommates laughter.

After a minute the two of them were holding their guts and laughing.

Once they calmed down they looked to each other and grinned.

At least, they were grinning until Axel continued with his lighter. At that moment Roxas could feel his brow furrow.

"You know, I don't understand what's so appealing about that thing." He nodded towards the silver lighter in Axel's hand, "What does fire symbolize? Destruction. Why would you like something like that?"

The red head blinked in surprise at Roxas's statement, but replied with a smirk. "No, no, no, Blondie. You got it all wrong. Yes, fire can be something destructive, but only if it isn't used correctly."

Roxas tilted his head, confused by the other's wording.

"Let me explain." Axel then stood up from his bed and moved to sit with the blonde on his bed. He situated himself behind the blonde slightly, leaning over the smaller one's shoulder. The taller of the pair then flicked a steady stream of heat from the lighter and held it in front of them.

"Yes. Fire can hurt you, but it's more then just pain. It's passion."

Roxas felt his face heating up by the closeness of the red head, but continued to listen.

"It's energy. It's untamed. It's everything that someone wishes the could be. It can bee destructive and it can be consumption. But.." He let a huff of air pass from between his parted lips, which passed by Roxas and to the lighter. The gust of wind causing the flame to flicker then go out. "It can be something gentle that goes out with a soft wind."

"So…it's a thing of passion, energy, freedom, destruction and consumption all in one." Roxas trailed off for a moment, "But can be brought down with the right movement."

"Correct." Axel grinned and stood from his spot behind Roxas, who had to hold back a displeased groan from the loss of heat against his back, and went back to his own bed.

"Y'know. I think I'm starting to like fire." The blonde spoke up half heartedly, which led them into a soft chorus of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Whew. Back to Sora/Riku. I'll be jumping back n' forth between the two different pairings. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading this story and reviewing, makes me very happy :3

-Lots of love to all readers/reviews.- Keep on reviewing, and enjoying the story xD

Sora was in a panic. He usually panicked before a performance and this time was no different.

Or maybe it was? He was fine with everyone else watching him, seeing him on the stage and reaching out to the audience as he played a dramatic role, a comedic role, a romantic role.

All throughout high school he had been the lead character in the school plays. Whether it was a British comedy, or a dark play for an upcoming Festival that they would perform for the school and some parents, he didn't have much of a problem.

But this year, something was off about him. He realized it the first day he had to perform in front of the class. Why though? Was it the way Tidus had made him feel during his performance? Tidus could make it seem like he was the only one in the world, and that he demanded the attention of the audience.

Was it because of Riku? The deep seeded need to impress this new friend, so he wouldn't make a complete ass out of himself after having said he got accepted into this amazing theater class?

Today he would be performing his mime to the class, and he hoped that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself. But those eyes…the eyes he saw each day, the eyes he could tell were staring directly at him. The eyes he wanted to much to impress. He hoped to whatever higher being there might be to give him the strength to be a good actor, if only for the three minutes he had on stage.

The brunette took a deep breath and fixed the collar of his school uniform before making his entrance on stage.

In this mime he began by opening an invisible door and closing it, making sure to look around before continuing on with his operation. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a 'package' that could fit in his hand. With his free hand he pulled back the top and took out what seemed to be a stick like figure.

He then placed the figure in his mouth, making sure to scrunch his mouth to the side which held the object, showing the audience that he had pulled a cigarette from the package. Sora then went into a comedic bit, where he found a pack of matches, struck it once, but it failed. Struck it again, but it failed once more. Then, on the third strike he did a small happy dance as the mimed flame seemed to stay. Sora placed the 'flame' in front of the cigarette and cupped his free hand so the flame wouldn't go out. He made sure to push his mouth to the opposite side twice to give the illusion that he was inhaling the toxic chemicals. He looked around after shaking the flame free from the match for a place to discard the burnt out match. He looked down and dropped the match an arms length away from him and pushed down a lever to show he was in a washroom.

He smiled to himself and tapped the ashes off the end of the smoke in the 'toilet' as well. He was smiling and happy until he reached into his pocket and took from it a mimed cell phone. He looked from the cigarette to the cell phone and tossed the smoke in the toilet, flushing it as well, before answering the phone.

Sora did a bit where he seemed to have an argument with the person on the phone, clapped the cell phone shut, tossed it in the toilet and flushed. He turned away and the audience burst out laughing as the realization of what he had done came upon him and he frantically turned to the toilet, his arms flailing and mouth open as if he were screaming.

The brunette made a face and got on his knees in front of the 'toilet', pulled the seat up and wrapped one arm around the bowl. With a disgusted look on his face Sora reached into the toilet and desperately tried to fish his phone out from the tiny hole at the bottom, causing the audience to laugh harder. In the end, Sora took up, shook his arm free from any 'water' and heaved his shoulders forwards in a sign of defeat.

"Scene." Sora looked up and took a bow as his fellow students applauded his act. He could see the eyes of that certain someone looking to him. He could see the smile that was meant for him, and him alone. For a moment it seemed that it was only him and the person he most admired in the room, the two staring at each other.

Sora bit his lip and moved back to his seats. Riku and Tidus were placed at either of his sides and, almost simultaneously they told him "Good work."

He felt a blush rising and meekly responded with a "Thank you." before the next student went up; A short haired blonde girl who did a mime about a person trying to kick a soccer ball then falling on her butt. At the end she finally did manage to hit the ball, but it went straight up into the air. She looked up after it, and then the 'ball' hit her smack in the face, causing her to fall flat on her back. People laughed and cheered and she bowed.

After the class was over Sora felt a soft tap on his shoulder and the words "Wanna go out for dinner with me tomorrow?" Rang in his ear. Managing his blush the brunette turned around to see…

Cliff hanger.

AN:-dodges any objects thrown at her.- I know. I'm mean. Who was Sora thinking about? O: Tidus or Riku? Who does he admire? Who asked him out?

All will be answered soon, but in the mean time pretty please review :3


	9. Chapter 9

AN: :3 Again, uber thanks to my readers 3 (Yeah. See that? It's a heart. For my readers. Just for you people.) Hopefully the next five chapters after this will be out sooner than usual. I wrote down the basic summary for each chapter in point form so I'll be able to write it easier. Yay.

After the class was over Sora felt a soft tap on his shoulder and the words "Wanna go out for dinner with me tomorrow?" Rang in his ear. Managing his blush the brunette turned around to see the grinning face of Tidus standing less then a foot away from him.

"Uh…pardon?" Sora's head tilted to the right in a curious motion, unsure if he had heard the boy correctly.

"A date. Y'know, I'll pick you up from your dorm room, take you out to dinner, we can split the bill, or I could pay if you want." Tidus replied, grinning ear to ear.

"You're asking me on a date?" His brow went into an arch.

"Okay, more like a hangout? I think you're a really cool person and was thinking I should get to know you better. We never really get to talk because…" Tidus trailed on with his sentence and then looked back to Sora. "Anyways. I was thinking just the two of us could hang out, say, Saturday?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure. What's the harm in hanging out?" Sora chuckled along with Tidus, then said his goodbyes and left to find Riku.

He had heard it. He had seen it. Riku had watched Tidus approach Sora before he could get to his friend. And now? Now Sora was going on a fucking date with the pompous prick.

'Who the fuck does Tidus think he is?' The buildings seemed to past the teen in a flurry as he rushed back to his dorm room. He didn't apologize to those he bumped into, and he didn't hear a voice calling out to him. All Riku cared about was getting back to his room and having a nice hot shower.

"Riku! Wait up!" Sora almost tripped over his feet, his mind wanted to go faster than his feet could take him.

He heard the door slam to the washroom before he could enter the dorm, and then heard the water turn on high.

'Guess he doesn't want to talk…' Sora sighed inwardly before seating himself on his bed. He waited and waited, but Riku didn't come out from the shower. Out of curiosity the brunette turned and saw the bright red numbers on his clock read '6:24'.

'Holy crap, he's been in there for two hours?' The shocked tone rang in his mind at the discovery and he decided that it would be best if he left Riku to his own devices. Maybe he wasn't feeling well, maybe he just wanted to be alone and relax, Sora didn't know. Sighing inwardly he stood from his bed and left the dorm in search of something to do. He could go talk to Roxas, that seemed like a fun thing to do.

With that thought he left the dorm.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard the doorknob twist so the person on the other side could enter. Sora. He knew the brunette would be walking in, wanting to talk, but Riku just couldn't. Not now. Not when he was so confused.

He had to hide, so he did the first thing he could think of; he ran into the washroom. Maybe he shut the door a little too harshly, maybe he was just acting childish, but Riku didn't have time to care. He had to think. Just incase Sora got curious about what he was doing he turned on the water, but just sat with his back to the door.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Riku cursed to himself once he heard Sora leave the room. "I've known this guy for only a couple of weeks and now…this? It's like…"He shuddered and pushed the thought away. "That's insane. I barely know the guy." He stood from the tiled floors and made his way to the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror, " I mean…I know that we've gotten close quickly. That's understandable, we're room mate. It's normal to form a quick relationship with someone if you have to share a close space with them for long periods of time. There's nothing odd about that."

He sighed and went to turn off the water from the shower before returning to the mirror, staring at himself as if he expected the reflection to give a response.

"Fuck…this is bad." Riku hunched forward, his elbows on either side of the sink, and cradled his head in his hands. "I like him."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Don't kill meeee! This chapter will be Sora's date with Tidus. What will happen?

A light tapping came on Sora's door. He sighed and did a double check of himself in the mirror before answering the door. Before him stood Tidus, dressed in a yellow T-shirt and light blue jeans that were rolled at the bottom to show his white sneakers. Sora smiled and greeted him before stepping out into the dorms hallway.

The pair made their way awkwardly to the outside of the campus, both unsure of what to say to the other. Both could feel the others uneasiness and though Tidus believed that Sora's feelings stemmed from their date, his actual thoughts were on Riku.

Last he checked the silverette refused to come out of the washroom for two hours because he was 'having a shower', and when he was out in the room all he would ignore Sora by stating that he was studying.

The brunette inwardly sighed at the thought of Riku hating him for some unknown reason, and tried to focus on Tidus. Before he realized it the pair was standing in front of a small restaurant; "Paopu Place.." Sora read the restaurants name out loud. He blushed slightly at the name.

"Paopu Place? They named it after the fruit?" He questioned while looking to Tidus.

"Yup, it's supposed to be a very eh..romantic restaurant." He muttered the last part with a small blush, starting to regret his decision to take the brunette here of all places.

But it was a nice dinner. They talked about things, mostly theater related, and how school had been for them so far.

Sora was only half listening when Tidus began to talk about some sort of sport that he had been playing, Blitzball. Though it sounded fun he wasn't interested in the conversation, he didn't know why and he felt some what guilty for ignoring the other boy.

"Hey, you okay?" Tidus looked to Sora, concerned that maybe he had upset him in any way. The pair was making their way out of the restaurant when he asked.

"Oh…Yeah, sorry. Guess I'm just tired." He scratched his head in embarrassment and chuckled nervously.

"Stayed up thinking about me, huh?" Tidus grinned and Sora just shrugged, but kept up his smile. "Well is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Actually, I'm…not feeling too great." Why was his stomach knotting? Why did he feel like he was suffocating?

"Oh. Erm…" He looked to Sora, confusion clearly shown on his face. "Would you like to go back to campus?"

"Yeah that would be great." And so they made their way back.

**~Outside Sora's dorm~**

"Look, Tidus. I'm really sorry if I ruined this for you. I honestly did have a good time," Though he said it, the words 'I think' echoed in his mind. "I'm just not feeling well. But I promise I will make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it Sora, really. I have a great time as well. I'll see you in drama class, 'kay?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, but the smile quickly disappeared as he saw Tidus leaning towards him.

Something was keeping him from moving and he forgot how to breath. Tidus was merely inches away from him, eyes closed and lips waiting.

Just as he inched forwards once more the door to Sora's room opened and an upset looking Riku stood in the door frame.

"What..is going on here?" His eyes narrowed as he looked to Tidus, then to Sora.

"Just saying goodnight. Goodnight, Tidus." The words came in a rush and sounded more like 'sayinnnightgunnightTi' and Sora quickly ducked past Riku and into the room, pulling the silver haired teen inside with him.

Tidus stared at the door for a moment, chuckled, then walked back to his own room.

Riku starred at Sora as the teen made his way over to the bed and collapsed on it.

"Wanna tell me what happened there?"

"Why does it matter." It wasn't a question, it didn't matter and what concern was it to Riku?

"Just curious. Looked like you two were getting pretty close there." A forced smirk appeared on the taller's face as he sat down on his own bed.

"No. We weren't getting close…" Riku's eye brow raised at this.

"I mean…I guess we were..I don't know!" Sora made a sound of confusion and buried his face into the pillow.

"Can I just sleep now? I'm not feeling too well."

"Uhm…Yeah, sure." Riku stood and turned the lights off before walking to Sora's side of the room. He crouched down at the side of his bed and reached towards the brunette.

Having heard the foot steps, Sora peeked at the silverette and raised a brow at his actions.

Riku simply shook his head, drew back his hand and went to his own bed.

"Good night…Sora."

"Night.."

AN: So short, sorry. I know it's taken forevaaaar and it's short. But finally the date. I know some people will be asking why not much detail went into the date and such so, to clear that all up, I used it to show how little Sora was paying attention.

Now this may seem like he doesn't care of Tidus, but also keep in mind the guilt he felt for not paying that much attention. He also said he would 'Make it up to him' what could that mean? ;3

For anyone who is interested in seeing some straight up SoraxRiku I'm going to be putting up a one shot between them completely different than this story. So please go read that if you want some smut xD

Review? 3


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It really means a lot to me. Lots of creepy love for you all!

Sora had been acting strange, even Riku could see that, and he hadn't known the teen for that long. But ever since Saturday the brunette had been acting differently.

He was withdrawn and couldn't even look the silverette in the eyes.

It was now Monday and the brunette's attitude still hadn't let up. In chemistry class he would grunt in response to things and when Riku asked for some notes that he had missed the brunette just slid the paper in front of him

No 'Yeah, of course!', no 'No worries, here ya' go.' Just a piece of paper quickly slid onto his notebook.

Riku couldn't help but wonder what happened on the date Sora and Tidus had gone on, after the date was when Sora began his strange behavior.

What ever may have happened Riku hoped that Sora would snap out of it by his Theater class. He was doing his final performance, a Shakespearean monologue, and he had to concentrate.

Lunch was no better. The pair had gone to Mcdonalds for lunch and throughout the entire meal Sora said nothing. He didn't make any eye contact with Riku, then only sort of conversation they had was Riku asking a question, and Sora shrugging in response.

Theater class. It seemed to come up so suddenly, and Riku was concerned for Sora. To his right sat Sora, who had Tidus to his right, and sitting at Riku's left was Kairi. She had been trying to strike up a conversation this entire time but with a stern glare she shrank away from the silverette.

"Okie-dokie, class!" Ms. Kisaragi skipped into the class, a large grin plastered on her face. "Today is the final day of performances. Time for some Shakespearean monologues, any volunteers to go first?"

Tidus stood from his seat.

"Alright-y! Tidus, up you get." The teacher motioned towards the stage before taking a seat in the audience, clip board resting on her lap to take notes an score the performance.

Tius looked out into the audience, a smirk playing on his features. "I will be doing the classic balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, playing the part of Romeo." After introducing the monologue he took his place in center stage and began.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? IT is the East, and Juliet is the sun!" His arm struck out to the audience as if to point at someone, though it fell on no one person. "Araise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she."

If Riku didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the male on stage was trying to make eye contact with Sora.

"Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick an green, and none but fools o wear it. Cast it off." His hand again seemed to point at the audience.

"It is my lady," His hand came to grip at the front of his shirt where his heart is, "O, it is my love! O that she knew she were!"

"She speaks, yet she says nothing." Both arms crossed over his chest, a curious look dawning on his face as the tilt of his head came down to the right. "What of that?" Suddenly he snapped to attention, grinning once again.

"Her eye discourses; I will answer it." A small frown, "I am too bold; 'tis not me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars." He was walking now, moving closer to the edge of the stage. It was obvious that his eyes were locked with Sora's. He looked at the other with a smile.

" As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birs would sign and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!…Scene."

The girls that had been swooning over his performance stood from their seats and applauded and Riku was pleased to see Sora staying in his seat.

"Good job Tidus. Would anyone else like to volunteer?"

To Riku's surprise Sora stood and walked to center stage.

"Alright Sora, let's see what ya' got." The teacher smiled and got ready to write.

"I will be performing a monologue from the Scottish play by Shakespeare, playing as the main character, Macbeth." Some people whispered amongst themselves and Riku shook his head at the old superstition.

Sora's head tilted to the side slightly, his expression curious but eyes wide as though confused. "Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle towards my hand? Come, let me clutch thee." Cautiously his arm stretched out in front of his body, his hand trying to grasp some unseen object.

"I have thee not," his eyes darted from his hand to the space in front of him, " and yet I see thee still. Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feel as to sight? Or art thou but a dagger of the mind, a false creation, proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain?"

He squinted then, as if he were making sure his mind wasn't playing a trick on him. "I see thee yet, in form as palpable as this which now I raw. Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going; an such an instrument I was to use. Mine eyes are made the fools o' the other senses. Or else worth all the rest, I see the still, and on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, which was not so before."

Still, his voice curious as ever Sora began to follow the invisible object, apparently a now bloodied dagger, slowly around the stage. The rest of the class stared in awe at the dramatic scene, some still whispering about the performance.

"There's no such things: it is the bloody business which informs thus to mine eyes. Now over the one half word nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse the curtain'd sleep; witchcraft celebrates Pales Hecate's offerings, an wither'd murder, alarum'd by his sentinel, the wolf, whose howl's his watch thus with his stealthy pace. With Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design moves like a ghost. Thou sure and firm-set earth, hear not my steps, which way they walk, for fear thy very stones prate of my whereabout, and take the present horror from the time, which now suits with it."

Sora was moving closer to the edge of the stage, people stopped their hushed voices and starred. Wondering what he would do next as the brunette outstretched his hand to the 'dagger' again.

"While I threat, he lives: words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives" As though some offstage thing had sounded, the brunette's attention darted off to the right. He frowned an then starred into the audience.

"I go, and it is done; the bell invites me. Hear it not, Duncan; for it is a knell that summons thee to heaven…" He sighed, then leaped from the stage and into the free space between audience an stage, "or to hell…Scene."

The class was silent for a moment, then broke into a rather loud applause. Riku was amongst them, smiling to the brunette as Sora did a quick bow then rushed back to his seat.

Like the other times Riku swept near to his ear and whispered a "Good job" before leaning back into his seat. But Sora did something unexpected, he quickly stood from his seat again, rushed to Ms. Kisaragi to whisper something to her before leaving the theater.

"Who's next?" The teacher called out

The opening and closing of the theater door echoed twice as the silverette followed Sora into the campus.

"Sora!" Nothing. No response from the short teen, all he did was quicken his pace towards the dorms.

"Sora, damn it I know you can hear me!"

They had made it back into their room, Riku practically stomping behind the brunette the entire way. "What is your issue?"

Nothing, again. Sora simply lifted his right shoulder as if to say 'What do you mean?' as he sat at his desk, facing away from his roommate.

"Do not give me that, Sora." In a quick motion Sora had been spun around in his chair and was now eye level with a very annoyed looking Rikul who had his hands on either side of Sora and gripping his desk to prevent the brunette from leaving.

"You've been giving me the silent treatment all day and then you just rush out of the class when I fucking compliment you? What is your deal?"

Sapphire eyes met sea foam green finally, a harsh glare coming from those eyes that Riku had fallen for. The usual happy-go-lucky look gone from them an replaced with a dead serious expression.

"You want to know what my issue is, Riku?" His voice, all happiness gone. No more easy going Sora. His voice had become husky and his breathing began to come out in short pants.

As Riku went to answer he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips pressing against his own. It took him a moment to fully register that Sora was leaning up, his arms locked around Riku's neck and pulling the silverette forward as their lips pushed against each other.

After the initial shock Riku swept Sora into a standing position, causing Sora's shirt to lift so his hips were exposed. The taller of the pair groaned into the contact as he pressed his fingertips into the newly exposed flesh.

Sora gasped and felt Riku pushing him against the desk, his chair having been rolled to the side once he stood up. He took a moment to pull away, licking his lips and staring into the others eyes. "You confuse me."

The statement was simple, but Riku wasn't sure he fully understood what the brunette meant. However, if he could think of anything in response to the statement he wouldn't have been able to say anything as Sora pressed their lips together again.

AN: Well then…interesting turn out? Hope you guys liked it an the two monologues I chose.

For anyone wondering why I said "The Scottish play" in reference to Macbeth, it's a Theater superstition not to say the name of the play because it will cause bad luck. The only time it can be said is on stage while referring to the character and such. But other then that it is seen as bad luck.

Please review and if you have any questions/ comments/ suggestions I am always open to hear them =D


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello everyone! Here comes this piece of…art? I don't know, see it as you will, there will definitely be lots of feels in this.

Again, thanks so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate all the comments and ideas that you guys send. Seriously…I get excited when I see a message in my inbox…I do a weird inner happy dance.

I'm sort of weird xD;;; Anyways! Just saying thanks for all the reviews and I'd love to hear opinions with the story and all that good stuff! Enough of my babbling.. on with the chapter!

Everything seemed to still for the minutes that their lips were locked. If anything were to happen outside of their dorm room Riku wouldn't have been able to notice it, he was too lost in the kiss.

He gently squeezed Sora's hip bone, which snapped Sora out of his daze.

Quickly the brunette shoved a confused Riku away. He was touching his lips, shocked at what he had done. "I..Riku I…Fuck." Words were at a loss and the only thing Sora could think of doing was to leave. So he did.

The shorter of the two rushed past and ran out the door, leaving the door swinging as he left.

~With Sora~

Thoughts were everywhere. 'Why the fuck did I do that? Fuck….Fuck FUCK! I screwed everything up!' While on his confused rage the brunette managed to make it to his brother's dorm room. He repeatedly pounded on the door.

From behind the wood of the door he heard a loud thud as something hit the floor and rushed foot steps to the door. Roxas swung open the door, panting heavily and he looked to his twin.

"Jesus Christ, Sora. You scared the shit out of me! Why are you knocking on the door like that?! Why-"He noticed his brother's tear stained face, "What's wrong."

"Roxas..I- I screwed up."

"What the hell is going on here?" Axel was at the door suddenly. "I was taking a nap when I hear blondie fall out of his chair and now crying? Er..No offense. But who are you?" Axel look between Roxas and his brother.

After receiving a look from the blonde he shrugged and went to laying on his bed; this time taking out his laptop and plugging in some headphones to block out their soon to come conversation.

"Ignore Axel. He can be pretty obnoxious. Come in." The blonde twin stepped aside to let Sora into the room. "So what happened?"

Sora quickly made himself comfortable on the unoccupied bed, quickly holding his brother's pillow to his chest for some sort of comfort. "IkissedRiku." It came out as a rushed word rather than a sentence, and his voice was a whsper.

"Didn't catch that." By then Roxas had sat on the opposite side of is twin, cross legged on his own bed.

The room was quiet apart from the soft clicks of Axel's keyboard. "I..I kissed Riku."

"Riku?…Like…your room mate Riku?"

Irritated sapphire eyes shot to look at an identical pair. "Yes. My room mate Riku. Who else?!"

Roxas held his hans in front of him in a defensive manner. "Right, right. Sorry. Just…surprised me is all. Why did you do it?"

Sora hide the lower half of his face in the pillow, which he still had in a death grip to his chest. His response was muffle by it. "I don't know."

"You don't know why you kissed the guy?"

"I'm confused."

"Obviously."

Once again those usually happy sapphire eyes glared a hole through identical ones. "Sorry. Just…try to understand. You aren't making much sense here Sora. Try to piece together your thoughts."

"Okay, okay. Well.." The brunette took a moment to think and even out his breathing. "It started when Tidus asked me out on a date. Just the other day we were hanging out and believe me I was trying to have fun I just..my mind kept wandering."

"Let me stop you there, Sora….You went on a DATE and DIDN'T tell your brother?!" Roxas fell backwards on the bed in an over dramatic fashion, one hand clutching where his shirt covered his chest; the other hand resting on his forehead.

Sora laughed softly at the display, causing Roxas to sit up with a grin.

"Knew I could make you laugh. You need to cheer up. Bu sorry, continue."

"Right. Well my mind kept wandering. Riku had been acting weird so I was worried about him."

"Haven't you guys only been friends for a short while?"

"I know! It's weird and confusing! We just…clicked. I don't know how to describe it. It's like…one minuet we're saying what we're here for, the next? We're best friends. We just had this sort of…connection…and understanding of each other."

Roxas snorted lightly. "Sounds like some sort of cheesy romance thing."

"Will you shut it and let me finish?"

His brother made a zipping motion over his own mouth but grinned none the less.

"Anyways! I was just really focused on Riku throughout the date. And I felt terrible because it was like I was ignoring Tidus. So when he goes to drop me off at my dorm room he tries to kiss me! But Riku opened the door and stopped him I guess. I feel this…pulling towards Riku. But Tidus has been so nice to me."

Sora nuzzled his face into the pillow once again, thinking hard about his ordeal.

"It's crazy…I barely know them, but I feel like I can trust them."

"Do what your heart tells you." All heads turned to Axel as he spoke up. The redhead's eyes never left his computer screen. "Only you can decide for yourself what to do. Take a while, step back, and think about it. You said you kissed Riku. You never said anything about him shoving you away. Does that mean he kissed you back?"

Both of the twins were speechless. This sudden ramble from the guy who they thought was ignoring them had been listening?

"So, maybe Riku feels the same way. About being able to open p to you so quickly. You should be talking to **him. Go talk to him."**

**Silence filled the room once again as Sora let the redheads words sink in. **

"**You're right." For the third time that day Sora rushed out of the room, vaguely hearing his twin chastise Axel for eavesdropping. **

**AN: I know a lot of you are probably like "Why did Sora make a move so fast? They barely know each other."**

**Well, I always took Sora as the trusting one. Always looking for the best in people and wanting to be close to everyone so he can help them be happy. So I just figured that he'd be able to easily open up to Riku. Hope you all liked the chapter, sort of mushy…but necessary. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the reviews/helpful advice :) I'm sort of sorry for this chapter? _

Faces passed in a blur as Sora raced back to his dorm. 'God, I'm an idiot.' He scolded himself. Axel was right; Riku didn't pull away from the kiss- he kissed back! So there was still a chance that the two of them could share..something. Whatever option was still open for him, Sora would welcome it, though he prayed that Riku actually did want the same kind of relationship that he wanted.  
>Any personal doubts left him. So what if they hadn't known each other that long? Some people date for just a few months before getting married, so why shouldn't he date a guy that he was obviously attracted to. There was nothing wrong with getting to know a person better through a more intimate relationship.<br>The thought made him push himself to run faster, he had to find Riku.

He quickly found himself pushing through people that crowded the dormitory halls and rushing his and Riku's shared room. But he hesitated. What if Riku freaked out at him when he walked in? 'I was the one who ran away. I was the one who led him on, then rejected him..' He bit gently at his lower lip and took the chance, slowly opening the beige door.

"Hello?" He whispered; 'Crap, no no no, I have to be confident', the brunette cleared his throat and tried again, this time his voice coming out as his usual happy-go-lucky- tone, "Hellooooo?"  
>"Heard you the first time." Riku answered from his bed, his back pressed against the headboard and chemistry book in his lap. Probably brushing up on his notes. Taking his sweet time Sora made his was over to the silverettes side of the room. "So, uhm, Riku." Said teen looked to the brunette from the corner of his eyes but kept his face towards the textbook. He held back the shiver of anticipation as sea-foam eyes locked onto his own. "We should...talk."<br>"What about?" Now his full focus was on the shorter teen, which made the roommate freeze.

'What about? What about?! He's actually going to make me spell it out for him isn't he? He's going to make me start this. Crap,crap,crap. Not what I thought would happen. Okay, Sora. Keep calm. Be cool.'  
>"Erm," Yeah, way to 'be cool', "about earlier. When I..when we. Y'know..after class..and here.." He may have seemed shy and awkward on the outside, but what Riku didn't know what that he was internally screaming and having a nice little day-dream of throwing the books around the room in frustration at the 'cool' display he just put on.<br>"When we kissed?"  
>"Yes! I..mean..Yeah. That."<p>

Riku sighed softly and shifted so he could sit on the edge of the bed facing Sora. "Look. I'm sorry, what you did was probably a mistake. I understand. We can go back to being friends if that's alright with you. We can just pretend that 'earlier..when I..when we, after class, and here' never happened."  
>Sora just stared at him, eyes wide and stinging around the corners as he held back some tears. Now wasn't the time to let emotions get the best of him.<br>"That is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Riku implored, his head tilting ever so slightly which made a few strands of silver hair fall in front of his face. The brunette wanted so badly to reach out and move the strays away; to tell his roommate that that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the silverette. But he didn't do that. And he didn't say that.  
>"Yes. That is what I want. Thanks for understanding."<p>

The taller of the two nodded and went back to his book after asking Sora if there was anything else he needed. To which the brunette put on a large smile and declared that he was going to spend the night in his brother's dorm because they didn't have class tomorrow. After tossing a few essential items in his backpack- pajamas, an outfit for tomorrow, tooth brush and tooth paste, as well as his own chemistry textbook- he was gone. And Riku was alone.

He counted to ten, just to make sure that the brunette was gone, then buried his face into his pillow. It had probably been the hardest choice to make, but Sora accepted it. He didn't want that type of relationship, and Riku was happy enough just to have Sora as a friend- sort of. 'Maybe Tidus will make him happy.' He thought bitterly and punched at the mattress to let out some of his frustration.  
>He didn't want to confuse the brunette anymore than he apparently had already, so the best thing to do was to break it off. At least, that's what Riku had half convinced himself of.<br>But anything to help the brunette. He should be with someone who makes him happy, who doesn't confuse him.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling but stuck with the image of Sora's dazed face after the kiss they had shared. "Yeah," he muttered out to no one, " this isn't what I want. But you do. I understand."


End file.
